Story of My Life
by BloomWinxClub
Summary: This is a story of my life on how I was found... hurt... have love... have friends... a family... and how I survived in my life. Disclaimer: Don't own the Winx Club
1. 1: What Happened!

Kim's POV

Today, I felt totally different well actually everyday in my life I always felt different but today I can't describe the feeling inside of me

We are having a running test thingy today for Physical Education and it is by partner and worst... my ex-boyfriend/archenemy is my partner, John!

My temper just rose earlier and I was furious about it, my classmates are pretty scared at me even my own bestfriends "I can't take this anymore you know that" I whispered it to him and he just smirk as a response "You are making me sick every time someone or everybody calls us 'the perfect ex couple of all times'" I said sarcastically

"And do you think I like it?" He asked to me and I was like my nose is breathing fire in anger to him "Oh my little pixie! You are breathing fire! Step back everyone! The little pixie is turning into a little dragon! I repeat a pixie into a dragon!" He said loudly and everybody heard that! They are laughing at me including that little demon and now I'm blushing really hard

I stand up and he look at me high "You know what I think our game should end right now!" I shouted at him without noticing the others are staring at us even our instructor but I don't care even the whole world is staring at us laughing or something!

"Woah, your giving up already! I guess I won the game. This day is memorable!" He said in joy and I gave him a stare "W-w-wait r-real f-f-fire in y-y-your e-e-eyes" He said scared and I don't believe him at all

"And you are trying to trick me right? Fire in the eyes only exists on fairy tails and we are existing on Earth not in a magic dimension or something" I retorted and he is serious about it "Your serious right?" I asked and he just laughed at me so hard, oh my dear nemesis you are gonna be so dead when your in my two bare hands

"Hahahahahahahaha! You've been tricked by the Great John, again!" He said and continued to laugh at me so I left him behind and he shouted, "Kim!" and I don't turn back to see him

"Go and find yourself a new partner since I am searching a new one!" I shouted back to him and then suddenly my vision is spinning really fast, I can't breathe properly, and then I pass out

John's POV

After that encounter with her, now she was unconscious and they blamed me about that after all I was the one who let her to be angry and I know that's true but how come she collapsed just because of a stupid fight with me? I mean, I saw her multiple time at her angry and totally angry mood to me and I almost live with it!

"Hey John! The nurse wants you to eye on Kim right now" Ella said coldly to me besides she is the closest bestfriend to Kim aside from the other 3 girls behind her "Girls I don't think he wants too!" She shouted frustrated

Jade speaks up "Yah! Look at him, he is like he was a frozen man!" She said it jokingly but for some reason it's true anyway

"Like what I've said earlier, you can't trust a cold-hearted person whose too choosy even when he is the one who caused all of this! But the worst part is he is this popular guy who everyone thinks that he is a kind-hearted man who don't reject anything. Right girls?" Katie said then I can see that her friends are nodding at her

"Oh! The principal said 'If he don't wants to do his job in this time, tell him that I will set him in detention for a month and I mean that'" Elise said and I heard it so I jumped out of my seat and going to the clinic

I was going through the doors of the deat- I mean clinic. I didn't saw the appointed nurse so I just take a seat where the Kim was across me still unconscious and she looks pale even though she have this tanned skin that everybody wants especially her lips, she have a perfect light red lips but now it is also pale

~After an hour~

Okay, so I am totally bored and no one is still bothering me here and I can't even have a substitute in taking charge of Kim! Man, this is the worst day of my life forever aside from learning that I'm adopted two years ago

I think I have to go to the restroom for a while so I did it leaving my enemy alone in this room. After I pee, I can see that everything kept spinning, I can't breathe at all... But then I fell down


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's POV

John was in the clinic on the other bed beside Kim's, he was lucky to have a bed otherwise if he don't have one like Kim he would be laying down in the uncomfortable couch of the clinic. Both of them didn't wake up and everybody around them are actually worried even the people they don't know in their lives

Then suddenly, Kim and John's body just float and was covered with a bright light that caused everybody in this room to be shocked and covers their eyes from the strong light

Kim's POV (Daphne is communicating with her)

Wait... Where am I? The last time I checked I was arguing with John in the field. Why does everything is white? I'm not in heaven right? There was a strong bright light so I covered my precious eyes and it went off. Who is this young lady? I think I saw her somewhere but I can't seem to remember

I ask, "Who are you?" Now this is going to be a little bit awkward but I can feel confident to speak with her and just what I said, I think I know her

"Little sister my name is Daphne Sparx, Bloom" The maiden said and I was surprise that she called me Bloom and it is not even my name! Though I like it anyway. She called me little sister and it does not make any sense

"Excuse me my name is Kim not Bloom and I don't have a sister" I corrected and she shook her head disapprovingly so I was thinking, what could possibly go wrong from what I have said? I mean it is true that this is my name

She says, "You are wrong, your adoptive parents given you the name Kim but your real name is Bloom Michaela Sparx. Believe it or not I am your biological sister and I am a nymph" I know that I'm adopted and all but this doesn't make sense! How could I know if she's telling the truth to me?

"I know that I am adopted and sure now I believe in you. So who is our real parents and what is the real me?" I asked and of course who wouldn't want to know your real parents and me. This topic is interesting...

"Our parents names are Marion Sparx who is our mother and Oritel Sparx who is our father" She answered and I was happy to know their names even I don't even see them for the first time or maybe I met them but it was way back when I was born in this world

"How about my status... and the real Kim?" I questioned, you see I do have too many questions jumbled on my mind and I do want to ask it all but what if she doesn't have time for answering

"You are the princess of Sparx, &amp; fairy and the keeper of the Dragon's Flame" She responded and I was truly shocked. Me a fairy? I only know that fairies exist on fairy tales that I have read and they are my favorite then it turns out that I am one of them. Then now I am a princess, great! I thought royalties are only in UK

I am waiting for some other answer "Oh! I almost forgot that uhmm... Your apperance is not like that on what you are right now" she said and I was confused "As you can see, I changed you into like that so that the Ancestral Witches cann- never mind but still I'll change you back into the real you!" She squealed and I'm excited

"Please do it right now" I begged but it is more like a command. She snapped her fingers and chant something and I understand the words she chant. I glow then it stopped and she handed me a mirror to look myself and wow I didn't know that I looked this good in the real me than the fake me and I am wearing different clothes... Clothes for Royalties

"Bloom, you are an extremely powerful fairy and no one can beat you or let you down. You are the only one who can transform in any fairy transformation and all in all the fairy transformations are infinite. You can even control the five elements and can do various powers" She seriously said to me and I was like a frozen meat

My sister takes a blue heart shaped necklace and magically put 2 books in it and I can't believe it then she wears it to me unexpectedly "The necklace that you are wearing now is containing the 'Book of Fairies' and the 'Book of Fate'. You are the only one who can wear that necklace so no one else can and it is unbreakable, you cannot put a dark spell on it, and you cannot take it off, that is forever" She said

"So... Daphne since my real name is Bloom Michaela Sparx and not Kim they should call me Bloom and not Kim anymore, right?" I asked since I am really curious about it

"Yes my little sister, and our planet is dead and you are the only chance to bring back into life. I should get going now my powers are draining and I will keep in touch with your dreams, goodbye and remember I will always be on your side you will never be alone, ever" Daphne said and fading away too quick so I am only alone right now

"Goodbye Daphne"

After saying those two little words I went back to reality and I can see that a blonde haired man is on another bed and we can't seem to know each other "Who are you?" We both asked in the same time


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom's POV

We are still staring at each other and sometimes glaring at each other but I don't even know why! I know it is weird

"So... Who are you anyway?" I asked very polite but I expect that he would answer it in a rude way so that is why I need to be polite anyway

"I am Sky James Eraklyon, well my former name is John. So what's your name?" He said politely and I don't expect any of that and actually I was shocked that he is John but transformed into his real self like me

"Bloom Michaela Sparx but call me Bloom and my former name is Kim, your lovable and sweet enemy" I answered but in a sarcastic tone and he was wide eyed after what I have said to him

After that everybody go back to their jobs and I go to our homeroom classroom to pack my things while John, I mean Sky is watching the basketball game in the court. I have reached the classroom and I am all alone but then two figures is in front of me quickly and it revealed that it is an old woman and man

I walked to them bravely and ask "Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you good or evil? Do you two have any connections on what happened to us?" Now that was a all in one question cuz I don't want to talk further

"I am Headmistress Faragonda from Alfea, We are here to inform you that we are taking you in Alfea, we are good, Daphne spoke to me earlier and she wants you to be in Alfea to be safe and to learn" the old woman said so she knows Daphne and that was good

"And I am Headmaster Saladin from Red Fountain, I am here for Sky and take him to Red Fountain like you, like Faragonda said we are good, and Sky's brother Andy also wants him to be in Red Fountain" the old man said and Sky has a brother? Of course he does! How did Sky transform into his real self if nobody told him so

"Sure I can come but where? Do the people here on earth knows about this place?" I questioned and I waited for their response

"In the Magic Dimension and it is far away from this place. The people here don't even know that but don't worry we putted a spell on the people who see you transform so basically they don't know what happened earlier but they still know you" Headmistress Faragonda said and I was relieved about that

"Oh Bloom, can you please get Sky for me? We can't go outside because they don't know us" Headmaster Saladin said so I just nodded and leave them to take Sky with me for Headmaster Saladin

I go to the basketball court where he stands but from what I can see everybody is staring at me... boys are drooling... and the girls are wants to have my looks right now. I see Sky and walked to him

"Hey Sky, somebody wants to see you right now and they sent me here to take you with me" I said and he just look at me and I look at him too with an smile

"Who is it this time?" He asked and I just laugh at him then shook my head because he had no clue from what I am saying

"You'll see" is all I can say and I grab his hand then I heard everybody screamed not in anger but in joy, I don't know what that mean but I'm pretty sure that is the effect by the 'Campus King and Queen'

We have reached the room and Headmaster Saladin thanked me and started to talk to Sky while me and the Headmistress are talking about some things in the Magic Dimension "Well Bloom the Magic Dimension is really fascinating, people are using magic in their daily life and it is important that every women have powers while some men have powers like Saladin and some men don't have powers so they attend in Red Fountain" Headmistress Faragonda said and I smiled at her and I don't know why I kept smiling at people today

"Really? So you can't live there without magic, right?" I asked and she giggled at my question

"You still can live there without magic but not even a single girl doesn't have magic and if a girl don't have any it is impossible 'cause everyone is special" She explained it for me, so I think the life in that dimension would be easy or hard, I guess?

"Bloom, Faragonda we need to go everybody is arranging the welcome party for these two kids" Headmaster Saladin called and say what?! Having a party for us we are not even special and he called us kids! Wake up, we're 16 people!

"Aren't you coming Bloom?" Sky asked and I snapped out of my thoughts and headed to the Headmistress and Headmaster

Headmistress Faragonda snapped her hands while Headmaster Saladin twirls his staff and we all disappeared


End file.
